bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Opposition against the Shiroyasha
For easy reference, here's the list of posting order. I removed Void since he hadn't posted and Nisshou since he had to drop out due to time constraints, so let's just follow this: #Sei (my second post, as aforementioned) #Blank #Mang #Sei #TD5 #Kuro #BraveHeart #Sei #Galvatron #Crimson #Sei #Epzilion #Itachi #Sei #Greenflash #KawaTsuyo #Sei #Xz791 #Paradox --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 00:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) My sides XD This is a bloody laugh riot XD AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 03:43, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Wut I do? :< --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 05:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Everyone's derping around and you're just owning. Asumu is the only one who has his shit together XD AnimeQueen9112 (talk) 05:07, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :I'm actually quite tempted to just have Ahatake come in here and frickin' blindside everyone with a Getsuga of pure reason. Since Sei is probably the only one here who could stand up to it, everyone else could be left looking like "What the fuck just happened, why are we dead?"--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 05:09, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Nika will...troll you all into oblivion. LOL The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 05:10, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :If I had time, N would be involved and that would be a freaking fight.--[[User:Nisshou|'Twelfth Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 12:08, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :'Asumu': "Thank you Hana." =3= Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 13:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :'Mizu': I'm not dead yet! On a separate note, is there a doctor in the house? Kuro 15:50, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Shindō: I could heal you, but I'm not gonna. The less competition and annoyances around, the easier it will be for me -3- The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 16:33, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :'N:' Naw, Mizu just rub some salt in it. --[[User:Nisshou|'Twelfth Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Nisshou|''Appointments?]]) 22:45, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :Mizu: When I'm done with Sei, YOU'RE ALL NEXT! *falls comatose* :Hikaru: *facepalms* I'm sorry about my brother. Really, I am... Kuro 01:44, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Tsugawa: Lightning. Excellent. :Taira: There you go again with that crazy look… How are we related? :Tsugawa: Ask yourself, how would I know? [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] Message 04:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) :'Kanjiro': Looks like I better use my favourite move. :Also, the page, it's 235th longest page. Paradise Paradox (talk) 15:43, March 20, 2013 (UTC) As a note to everybody, I have changed the order of editing. However, it shall not go into effect until after Itachi posts this time and then I post afterwards once again. Then, we will have Greenflash and Kawa post, and we follow the order verbatim. This should make it easier to plan out team attacks and give you guys a better chance here. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 16:49, March 20, 2013 (UTC) xD I'm with Hana on this. This is just hilarious x3 Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 17:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) It's like we're fighting Aizen! XP So...who's Ichigo? Kuro 18:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Probably everyone who is attacking Seireitou head on when he clearly told them that doing so wouldn't work >-> Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 19:11, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I'd use Zenkai, but that's kind of a one shot deal. Maybe if we doused him with rocket fuel...Kuro 19:24, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Nah, use it and see how far it gets us. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 19:50, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Can't. Zenkai is the ultimized Final Technique. Once I use it, my guy is out. It's kind of like Selfdestruct or Explosion, except I'd need to be clever about the Destiny Bond, otherwise it'll turn into a Memento that'll be short lived. Kuro 01:56, March 21, 2013 (UTC) (Always the latecomer) So, Hikari Maebure managed to put a small crack in Kawahiru's energy construct despite being only in Shikai whilst he can utilise the ancient might of Sinsaeng Jeongsu, which multiplies his power ''quite a lot (if for a limited amount of time). As such, even though the situation reminds of the Aizen vs Shinigami massacre battle, the fight is far from over IMHO. Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:25, March 25, 2013 (UTC) P.S. By no means implying Hikari could win this on his own, just that if one combatant can actually do something, then an entire group still has some hope. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:31, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Itachi We've now had to wait 5 days, twice in a row, for him to make a move. This will never go anywhere at his pace. [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] (Talk) 18:50, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I've already told Greenflash to make his move. You're up after him. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 19:45, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay, will do. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] (Talk) 03:46, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I regret not bringing Zetsubō Usuguraiboshi here, with all of these failed brute force assaults his Zanpakutō abilities could've spiced up the fight, though they're not really suitable for teamwork... 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 18:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) What I've Realised That is possible, though I'm not sure how to use Hohō in a directly offensive manner. Anyway, hasn't the construct been already broken so that we can fire the big guns? ^^ Also, what are we waiting for? Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 09:07, April 6, 2013 (UTC) It's Sei's post next. Give him some time, he'll get to it when he can. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 13:20, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:54, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Call to Arms Hey guys, the impenetrable defence has been... penetrated at last! Move yer arses and strike while we still can! xD Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:LordGalvatron|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:53, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Think most are still waiting until TD has finally made his move, it is his turn after all. ^.^' Xz791 (talk) 11:55, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ? So, who's turn is it now if the attendants still participate in this battle royale? Xz791 (talk) 08:02, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Theoretically, it's User:Crimsoneyedsheo's turn. I messaged him about this and he told me to skip his turn, so I told Sei about that. He said he would make his move, then, and... nothing's happened since then. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:35, June 1, 2013 (UTC) So, then it would be Epzilon's turn if Sei also bailed this time? Xz791 (talk) 10:34, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Not sure Sei would like that, but hey, nobody said that we have to fight him fair xD Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 13:17, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Joking or not, think about what you say before you say it. If we don't fight fair, he loses all reason to also. That's giving him a free ticket to just openly slaughter us with the same tricks as we are using on him. --Epzilon (talk) 18:06, June 1, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure whether you're talking in in-universe or real-life terms... Of course I can (and should) wait for Sei to make his move, though I'm just (reasonably) impatient. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:20, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, there goes another week... Crimson->Sei->Epzilon, someone going to go? [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] (Talk) 14:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :I would be glad to go next, but I don't want to skip Seireitou's turn. You have to keep in mind that some of us on this sight have certain aspects of our lives we can't let go unattended. He could be tending to real life matters, so we may have to wait a little while. I bet it'll be all worth it in the end. --Epzilon (talk) 14:41, June 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I know, not trying to be impatient. Just saying, as it's been 3 weeks since anyone's made a move. [[User:KawaTsuyo|KawaTsuyo]] (Talk) 15:32, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Since I doubt Itachi will be posting, since I haven't seen him around lately, I'm just gonna say Epzi should go next and I'll make my move afterwards. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 18:26, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I'll go ahead and get to that. --Epzilon (talk) 18:31, June 7, 2013 (UTC) : Zzz... 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 17:50, June 14, 2013 (UTC) : Maybe this'll liven things up a bit >x) and don't worry, I got approval. 21:12, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Great, instead of one frigging strong opponent we now have to face 2 frigging strong opponents (|:|) --Xz791 (talk) 21:23, June 14, 2013 (UTC) -sees new post- Whelp, there goes my hopes and dreams. Yeeeeeah! Now it's a party! (talk) 21:24, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I just got finished watching a whole bunch of Dragon Ball Z episodes. I'm pumped! I'm glad Ten joined. Just makes me even more hyped! --Epzilon (talk) 21:34, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, maybe we can manage something like Goku did in his battle against cell and freeza? ^_^ --Xz791 (talk) 21:38, June 14, 2013 (UTC) That is one unexpected turn of events... I actually somewhat like it. Thing is, Hikari and Kodokuna were in the process of attacking Sei at the time Raian appeared - what do we do with that? Galvatron-dono -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 21:41, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty, that means Green and Kawa are next up. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (talk) 21:48, June 14, 2013 (UTC) It seems that Greenflash isn't going to do anything, so I suppose Kawa may make his move. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 10:19, June 17, 2013 (UTC) All right. Green, if you do make a move, feel free to go back ahead of me. If not, I guess it's Sei's and Ten's move again. [[User:KawaTsuyo|''KawaTsuyo]] (Talk) 17:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) So, where does Ten fit in with the order of turns?--Xz791 (talk) 07:56, June 20, 2013 (UTC) He (temporarily?) replaces Sei, I guess, so you probably can make your move. Anyway, any comments on Hikari and Kodokuna being suspended mid-attack? I hope that situation gets resolved somehow. 'Galvatron-dono' -- [[Message Wall:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:27, June 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll ask sei, according to what was written, only Epzilon his character got blocked after all.--Xz791 (talk) 07:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Shit got real I feel that ass whooping coming. --Epzilon (talk) 05:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC)